Forum:Computer Exploded
Well as the topic says, the Gateway I've been on for so many years finally decided to throw another fit. Happened a few days ago and have been busy IRL. Because of this I will be basicly be gone in most all senses, especially considering I can't even use the forum (Raccoons forum is the one I refer to. I also can't find Hero's new one via my phone browser. As a side note, I am writing this from a library comp.) So now not even TS can be done, and I do take a good bit of blame for that. Ideas on what to do? I don't want to hold up the RP for ya'll just because of me being unable to successfully juggle all my IRL things and internet things. Especially considering Garyn needs a good area to get a character going. One idea I have is that perhaps for now ya'll can skip TS for now and move straight to the "Duration RPG" which takes place in the 7 year period of TS and TS2. This will then basicly allow ya'll to move on for the time being, since ya'll would have done that without me ot begin with. Now of course, yes, we'll need to predetermine the ending of TS for ya'll to do this, and so far, I see this happening: The Prototype TS Timeline Hero's Arc For Hero's plot arc with the Sithspawn I see the involvement of Seth, who sneaks back into GE territory to go to Denon and possibly intereract with the Plague-copy. Whatever Hero may have planned to happen could then happen. Probably later on after its resolved, within the Timeskip, I suspect Seth's presence in GE may have come to be known by Sector Ten, and then to Mallous, who would then no doubt move to kill Seth. I imagine then the Guild Banquet would occur off-screen then, and not as a pre-timeskip scene, but as mentioned, within the skip. Here, after Seth rallied the Guild which would send a tital wave of a call for democracy to go forth, Niso would move to kill Seth, but somehow fail. I intended for Seth to actually invite Jaina and company to the Banquet, considering it would be "safe" from the GE, so possibly they could have saved Seth, although the damage would have been done, forcing him to rely on the cane. Algernon would probably, a month or two after this in the timeskip, go to help the weakened Seth run the company, while still helping Jaina's rebel group. Keller's Machinations I would think that at some point, Keller might learn of the deception on Kamino, but I also suspect he might collaborate with the rebels and Revordus eventually, leading to him helping overthrow Mallous. What he'd do then or what he might do different from what I suspect he'd do is up to Paladin. The War in the Commonwealth The War in the Commonwealth, specificly on Centares, I think would end in a GE victory. The odds as of the moment favor them, and with Mallous running at them head on with 1st Fleet would probably end the fight on Centares if they Commonwealth doesn't surrender. Can't say I know how Vestion will escape alive, but that can be discussed. During the timeskip the GE would continue to fight back and forth with the Commonwealth, gaining ground until probably coming to a stand-still on some planet near the climax, with Revordus's own "Order 66" basicly wiping out most of the command structure and thereby letting the Commonwealth beat down the confused GE forces. Perhaps Vestion might still be in the battle during the timeskip or maybe not. Revordus and Jaina's Partnership I imagine the two would probably come to an agreement once Revordus partially explains his plans for the Antenatal Order. The actual plan for the Order has drasticly changed now as I have thought about it and found a few problems. Namely, the Galaxy will be wanting democracy and returned freedoms, plus I felt the thought of the Core-controlling faction being a Theocracy somewhat left the feel of Star Wars, so that was another thing. Regardless, I came ot the conclusion that firstly, the Antenatal Order will be more like the Jedi and Sith, in not being a big, world controlling faction (Although it still will control a few. Atleast, most of it.) and more or less a smaller, inside-another-faction faction. It will still be based on Esseles, still control the large mountain, and will even seize the Deep Core, what with Revordus's Fold Space doing wonders for traversing it, much like the Aing Tii in the Kathol Rift. It will also still be a large user of the Kaminoan clones in Kamino and it will also look to put large interest on Kessel due to its Celestial tech. The main change is its size and spec, although it will maintain the Clone Army to an extent and will also maintain the fleet, making it weaker then the other factions, but stronger then the Jedi. Regardless, Revordus will now be giving almost all territory to Jaina's rebellion, a deal I doubt she would snub her nose at. (Edit) Allana's Throne As it seems my copy paste from when I had an issue initially writing this failed to include it, I'll write this now. Now as previously seen between Daala and Nelkorta, there are going to be rumors spread of the true claimant to the Hapan throne. As I see it, Silvia is eventually going to bring Allana to the rebels, reuniting aunt and niece. I also see Nelkorta telling his VP York of the plan, whom would then tell his nephew in the effort to ensure the Remnant can't try and assert dominance over it. With this info, I would see the rebels making their own move to restore Allana to her birth-right. This would then be its own plot arc with what I think should be Allana taking power, probably during the climax when the GE is having its apparently thorough overthrowing. As a spot of interesst occured to me however, I rather fancied the thought of the Antenatal Order taking a position around the throne similair to the Catholic Church and the British throne. Anyways I think thats about all that might need adressing. If ya'll got your own ideas on how to fix the current situation, or if you like mine and want to discuss parts you think don't work or whatever, post below. Comment Area Please give'' your comments a "Heading 3" so as to make it easier to spot individual comments. The name of the commentor or perhaps a message displaying the topic you bring up will work.'' Hero Unit's view To begin, I'm sorry to hear about the problems with your machine. For future reference, here is my forum. As for your idea, that's interesting, though I do suspect that TS will become abandoned entirely if we do skip it - similar events have occurred before, after all (with the Fourth Sith War and Shadows of the Force II being perhaps the best examples). Regardless, however, if we were to temporarily switch over to the interduology RPG, in my opinion it might be best to predetermine as little as possible (partially so as to give us more incentive to eventually finish TS when we are able to) and keep the state of the galaxy relatively vague - the larger picture concerning the political boundaries and the like would receive very little mention, with as few details brought up as would be plausible. An (admittedly imperfect) example of this, I suppose, might be the beginning of the Shade RPG, where the precise shape of the CIUS was not mentioned (aside from it being a fading power) and only two of its systems were shown, I believe, with the Confederate presence on the first - Rhen Var - not being brought up (with there being, of course, a proper explanation, if I remember - it concerned a location (the Black Fortress) that would presumably have been kept secret). Another, perhaps closer, example might be the Han Solo Adventures trilogy, wherein the Empire was primarily only spoken of. I do admit that this might be quite limiting, but I would believe that even plots concerning some characters involved in the Antenatal Order could be pulled off, if in the appropriate scale (for instance, in a Cold War-style spy story). Of course, that's only an idea. Paladin's Definite RPG Solution, ''that will undoubtedly be voted the best'' I'm sorry to hear that your machine has crashed, as well. This certainly does leave us with few options regarding TS, but I suppose we can try to summarize the ending. I'd rather agree with your ideas, though there are a couple of small-scale scenes that can be done, I suspect, without you being present; the Strike Team on Rodal, for example. However, most of the bigger scenes, like the Centares Siege, the bit concerning PL-04 (if that's the droid's name), and all of the scenes concerning Jaina's Rebellion, will have to be put on hold. I suppose we could theorize what the outcome would be, and considering the amount of time it'll be before your return, I suppose it may be the best choice. I'd rather imagine Hero's, your's, and Raccoon's decisions will end up outweighing mine, as I'm not a GM of the RPG. In the end, however, I say we should try to wrap it up now, seeing as our time has run out. Raccoon was here I'm all for wrapping up TS/shooting straight into Duration RP with every little mention of the Arkanis Coalition and Antenatal order of the core. ﻿ Omega's Tenacious and Overdramatic Response Where He Edited the Headings of the Fools Who Couldn't Use Headings Correctly Alright, I'll respond in order. Hero I am not recommending skipping, and if my original message suggested that, it'd be a mistake. We simply need to know the larger picture of what occurs. I don't think it'd be all that much lost to predetermine the largely Galaxy-effecting events, such as whether or not Jaina does team up with Revordus, which would then drasticly decide the size, scope, and location of the next democratic power that is formed after the GE's overthrow, or the Commonwealth war, or even who ascends the Hapan Throne. If a cold war between the Antenatal and the new power, the "Union" as I believe we came to in an earlier discussion, it would be wise to know who controlled what. I think the only person who would wish to not return would be Raccoon, who, as his message easily shows, is already agitently waiting to skip TS. And whats more Hero, if we didn't determine that much, I imagine we'll mostl likely run into an issue with something being set in the Duration RPG only to be contradicted in the continued TS. This will then either force a Retcon which might involve thinking out the steps of what the -new- canon is, or be forced to not do a certain thing in the name of keeping the canon, though I suspect we'd do the former. Paladin Considering you seem to largely concur with me I imagine you won't be outweighed, atleast not as of the moment. However you do put up a good point in that there are smaller scenes not involving me that can be done, and I'd be fine with ya'll doing them. As for the rest of the message you seem to completely agree so there is little else to say. Raccoon As usual you give your lazy little input and completely miss the point, so I will ignore you. We're not wrapping up TS. Hero Unit's answer to Omega's Tenacious and Overdramatic Response Where He Edited the Headings of the Fools Who Couldn't Use Headings Correctly Ah. I suppose the both of us may have partially misunderstood the other. More than merely not predetermining the events of the event, I suggest deliberately avoiding anything that could potentially interfere with the end, which I suspect would prevent any contradictions between TS proper and the interduology RPG. Truth be told, if anything, a part of me does fear that inconsistencies would be produced if we predetermine the shape of the galaxy during those seven years and then later finish TS - certainly events have occurred before (such as Nova's anti-virus scheme) that quite altered the nature of some OOC plans. As to whether we would explicitly need to know the turnout of the major events, I'm not quite so certain - it does appear to me that we could avoid the border question by devising new worlds and, on occasion, being quite vague as to the controllers of those that do already exist. Furthermore, I suppose the secession of certain systems - specifically, those whose fate has already been decided (such as the Shistavanians' and Esseles) - could be arranged. The fate of the Hapes Consortium and the question concerning the determination of the planned coup would be up to Paladin, meanwhile - though the coup's rather undecided nature could result in some very enjoyable scenes by the time we do resume TS, the Consortium's lack of representation also makes its potential inclusion in the interduology RPG something worth a great deal of consideration, and so in that matter I would ultimately be fine either way. About the existence of an Antenatal-Union cold war (or even merely an Antenatal-Jedi cold war, which might match up with some of your ideas a bit better), I do admit that you may have a point; however, it is my opinion that the only thing that would truly require determination there is the relative strength between the two (or even merely the beliefs of one as to the capabilities of the other). Again, though, that is merely an idea - I do know that this would quite restrict any coherent, consistent plotline in those seven years (though to that end I might suspect it being episodic in nature might be best (or, at least, having multiple story arcs in periodic order (as opposed to occurring simultaneously, as was the case for TS) in a manner similar to the first SOTF). ''Pa'l''ad'i''n'''s '''Re'S'p'O'n'S'e'' '''TO ' Omega's Tenacious and Overdramatic Response Where He Edited the Headings of the Fools Who Couldn't Use Headings Correctly I suppose I am rather in concurrence with what you've proposed, though seeing Hero's elaboration has rather caused me to drift towards his view. Like a time capsule, TS must be bottled up and saved for later; at least, the most crucial portions of it. I do rather like the notion of the Duration RPG being divided into episodes, thereby allowing more concentration on a certain area (which would surely be of use to Garyn, who needs to take things in at a smooth and understandable pace). Regarding the Hapes Consortium, I really haven't thought about it, myself, as TS seemed to be more focused on other things. Considering that, I do suppose they ought to be a bit more notable in the Duration RPG. As for the coup, I'll have to give it some thought. Hero Unit's own reply to Pa'l''ad'''in'''s '''Re''S''pO'n'S'e'' Ah. All right. Omega's Response to Hero's Answer What ya'll do with the Duration RPG is for ya'll to decide. However, to simply ignore what can be considered 2/3rds if not say, 9/12ths of the Galaxy for the sake of not touching TS seems rather silly. Whats more, you'd then also be ignoring the other factions for their existence in the Duration RPG, which would be rather poor for an Episodic RPG if thats what ya'll plan for the Duration RPG (Afterall, it wouldn't be quite episodic if you remained in Remnant {Or perHaps by this time, the new Galactic Empire or whatever it may be called after the figure-head Emperor is put in.} for the whole time.) And I don't think we'd be that susceptible to canon issues were we to predetermine the basic ending. Infact that is specificly made to avoid it, thereby allowing basic free roam through the Galaxy. However if we were to go with your idea you'd have to, as previously mentioned, be within Remnant territory, your faction which you can decide the fate of. As to Nova's scheme that was more or less a mistake due to a lack of communication where Raccoon and I had a flurry of conversations and didn't share our results with ya'll, leaving you to unknowingly hurt our plans. On the other hand in this case, I am proposing the conversation between us to decide these things so as to allow everyone to know. Paladin and a Side Note As I have mentioned, I am in no means suggesting we skip TS. I am not even saying the scenes we plan out can't be RPed later on. And if someone did decide to change something for TS it can be rehashed and fit in. I am simply saying that the basic ending, as far as all things deciding the Galaxy-wide changes due ot the end of TS be decided, and things deciding the elements being brought in to make these Galaxy-effecting changes to be decided. Afterwards I don't much care for what ya'll do, its simply what I see atm as the best choice so ya'll can go gallavanting across the Galaxy in the Duration RPG. As a side note, Hero I had forgotten to respond to your examples of 4th Sith and SOTF2. Ultimately 4th Sith was only really abandoned due to the sudden exodus of the majority group to Xfire, leaving only Fallen and I to be around, and upon my return the simple lateness in itself after SOTF rather killed the RPG, and the ending was planned only because no one really wanted to continue it and would rather move on to Shade. Along with that I also believe my own soon-made departure also effected any continuation of 4th Sith. As for SOTF2, I admit we did indeed rather abandon it, but considering Paladin's heightened involvement (Which admittedly was much lower then it is now, what with Rel Poll and Ponirus.) the certain... refinedness of Timeline C, with a better storyline and more involved canons and canon elements, what with my own great fondness of the new Seth and the interesting way Mallous came to be a Sith, I think it was only natural and also worth it that we jumped ships. Whats more, SOTF2's ending wasn't even planned, it was simply dropped when TS came to mind and we made it far superior to Timeline B, the timeline we made where we were what, 12 to 14, when we were comparably simple novices? Jedi and Antenatal As to the Jedi and Antenatal, I would say that is a much better idea for the cold war over the Union and Antenatal. With both being Force using organizations with the intent of restoring peace with two, IMO, largely different beliefs, there would be more friction. As for strength, the two would actually be around the same capabality I think. The difference is in there centralization. The Antenatal will be taking most of the might of the GE with them into the Deep Core and Esseles, rather making them like a coiled snake, capable of deadly lunges in one direction, or a hammer, bringing its power down in a single blow. With this one main base of operations they'd probably also keep better communications, also making them easier to track and spy on, although being so tightly knit might still prove troublesome. The Jedi Order, having been making themselves capable of waging war, will also have some power as far as ships and such go, however they'll be, as Jedi are, roaming all over the place with Temples and Enclaves, or Conclaves dotting the Galaxy as they reclaim them and no doubt spread out to help the Galaxy, making them decentralized and, while therefore hurting their ability to communicate and keep a good eye on everything, also makes it rather hard to actually hurt the Order and of course, also harder to track and spy on. As for beliefs, the Jedi themselves believe in the almighty Force. It surrounds you, penetrates you, and binds the Galaxy together. Rather brings to mind the ideal of a galactic brotherhood, which I suppose the Order could be called in a sense. The Light, being the true way of the Force with compassion, self-sacrafice, etc, and the Darkside, which is the perverted side of the Force, the two sharing their duality in a sense. The Jedi also believe in relativism, or atleast I see it as that, as the Force is ultimately unknowable for the Galaxy, and that only Darksiders believe in absolutism. The ultimate goal for a Jedi as stated is to become more knowledgeable of the Force and to restore "Balance" to the Force, eliminating the Darkside. And with death all beings return to the Force, thus continuing a certain "circle of life" idea although I don't think the idea of reincarnation is supported. Then with the Antenatals, it is somewhat, lightly somewhat, the opposite. While Jedi see the Force as an ultimate deity, or the closest thing the Galaxy has to it, the Antenatals would see it only as a tool, similair to the Sith. A tool from the deity Ashla, their goddess. Ashla stands as the monotheic deity which reigns from an unseen dimension, and brings divine justice and peace through a Prophet whom leads the Order, dealing out her will. They believe in absolutism, also like the Sith, in that Ashla's way is the only way, that true peace and perfection of the Galaxy can only be brought by a perfect being, not by the continued kindness and restored balance of the Force. They do however, believe in compassion, self-sacrafice, as Ashla deems it as her will and is the way of the perfect. It is also a supported idea to resist violence, and that beings must be willingly absorbed into the Theocracy. This does not, however, stop them from using it to stop threats that will harm the peace they move to create. The ultimate goal of an Antenatal is to support Ashla's ordained Order to, in time, perfect the Galaxy and bring true utopian peace. Beings that do not, however, accept Ashla's religion, upon death, are said to fall into a limbo where they exist forever, and Antenatals who die, die and are said to go into a heaven-like afterlife. Their excuse regarding Jedi going to this same world is that Ashla allows them to exist and share space in this certain realm, only without her due to their own good. It is brought down in religious texts written by Charon, later on after its establishment, that upon the Galaxy's perfection Ashla will restore life to those Antenatals who lost it along the way to the new utopia. Also, whats ya'lls opinion on changing the name of the Antenatal Order of the Core, to Antenatal Church of the Core? (Considering its own ties to the Catholic Church I felt it might be a good idea.) I want to know if its something to go with or not. Hero Unit's reply to Omega's Response to Hero's Answer I wouldn't necessarily say that we would be ignoring the galaxy, nor would we be forced to restrict it to Imperial Space - my own idea, as I had attempted to articulate it, was to be vague in regard to galactic control (for example (and indeed only an example, as I believe the planet in question is actually under Hutt control), on a backwater world such as Tatooine, I suspect there would be little need to bring up an Antenatal, Union, Arkanis, Bakuran, or Imperial presence, if it were under one of those factions, owing to its lack of IC strategic importance. Similarly, if approached properly, the Coruscanti underworld (and perhaps even a bit of the city) could be shown without the question of ownership coming up). I myself believe that inconsistencies may indeed be produced if we were to plan out so much of the ending in advance; after all, it takes only one detail, for instance, to cause a character to make another decision. Perhaps the only solution that occurs to me ATM (though you're certainly free to come up with another, if you'd like) would be to plan out those details, which, I imagine, would make RPing it later on much less enjoyable and ultimately perhaps even superfluous. As for Nova's scheme, I do suspect that I would have likely introduced it even if I had known the full extent of your plans - IC, those characters involved in the plans would likely not have been aware of the General's betrayal either way, and so I wouldn't have originally thought that changes to them would've been required (again, from an IC viewpoint). If I recall - and I may of course be mistaken - the Fourth Sith War was abandoned before the Post-LOTF AU series was finished, albeit admittedly only by a relatively narrow margin. Regardless, however, I believe it does still underscore my point - that is, that it was left unfinished due to OOC matters, with the story's end being predetermined (and perhaps even to the detriment of its sequel, which ended up having a very different atmosphere). As for SOTF II, I would agree with some of your criticisms (though I myself feel that Timeline B is much better polished than C, so far); however, though our RPing did improve for TS, that sort of justification (for want of a better word) for its...well, abandonment, I suppose, does quite bother me (after all, similar arguments could very easily be reused for future RPGs), and as a whole strikes me as being rather lethargic. As for beliefs, that wasn't quite what I was referring to - rather, their beliefs as to the capabilities of the other (for instance, the Antenatal Order's estimation of the Jedi Order's ability, and vice-versa, which would likely be the reasoning behind the cold war). Regarding the potential name change, church strikes me as being a bit too equated with actual history, IMO, to quite be appropriate. I do believe that replacing Order would be wise, however - if you'd like, I should be able to have a look around for potential alternatives. BTW, I do apologize if this message is at times rather inconsistent - I had written it over the course of two days, and at some points I was rather hurried, due to the weather. '''Edit' Out of curiosity, what might you perchance think of an Antenatal Convent instead of an Antenatal Order?